


The Best Laid Plans

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Classroom Sex, College, Confident Tim, Drawing, Gay Sex, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tim just cant resist bratty Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Tim just wants to do his job, but Rhys is determined to make his job as difficult as possible, it seems
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and dont hate me cuz, that would suck
> 
> Um, idk  
> Uneasy and anxiety sucks
> 
> Anyway, I was half a mind to use Zane instead of Rhys but... I didnt
> 
> Anyway - Thankyou to my awesome Beta, Lemscape ❤ you're the best and I really appreciate you reading all my nonsense
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Best Laid Plans.**

It hadn't been expected for Timothy Lawrence, of all people, to become a teacher. With both his parents involved in various fields of technology, it had always felt as if Tim's future had already been planned out for him, to follow in their footsteps and continue their legacy; so to speak.

Tim, did not like people, the universe or whatever else; making plans for him.

So Tim did what Tim did best… he made his own plans, put himself through college and got himself a nice little degree in the last line of employment his parents had ever expected…  _ college professor. _

Tim was relentlessly smug over that fact, pretty much for the rest of his life.

His first week as a real, qualified teacher went mostly as expected, a few assholes pushing their luck with the new teacher, but soon knuckling down and deciding life was generally a lot easier if you didn’t piss off the guy handing out your grades. Of course, to every rule; there is said to be an exception.

One student seemed particularly stubborn in his determination to make life as difficult and plain  _ miserable _ for Tim as he was possibly able to. Between his refusal to do homework, his habit of talking back and the sly grin he would cast him when blatantly ignoring the class work Tim had assigned; instead drawing out a notebook and doodling his lesson time away.

Thus far, Tim had let it slide. The first term had passed them by without major incident, though with the second term of the year looming; Tim was determined to put his foot down and finally make a stand; to show his students that nobody was exempt from punishment when they misbehaved or disrespected him in class, or when they didn’t do the assigned homework on time.

The first day back passed quickly, his students soon learning it was best not to push; but that Tim could indeed be fair and even fun, so long as the work got done. The second day; had almost passed by as well, until the final class of the day.

True to form, Rhys Strongfork showed up late to class, already disrupting the lesson without even trying. Rhys strolled to his seat, thankfully quiet as he tossed his things under his desk and slumped into his chair, immediately turning to scowl out the window. Tim ignored the tardiness, clearing his throat to regain the classes attention and continue the lesson. An hour and forty five minutes later, he checked the clock and decided to let the class go early, seeing as they'd completed the work for the day.

Or at least, most of them had. 

Tim frowned as he glanced at the back of the class, where Rhys was still drawing lazily in his notepad. His lips pursed into a thin line as the other students began to gather their things, heading up the aisle to Rhys' desk. "Mister Strongfork," Tim sighed, snatching Rhys' notebook from the desk and flipping it closed, as he smoothly tucked it beneath his arm. 

"That doesn't belong to you, _ sir. _ " Rhys hissed, shooting to his feet and eyeing the notebook, his hands twitching as he debated whether to reach for it. Tim raised a brow at his display, watching Rhys take a deep breath and drag his hand through his hair irritably. "Please may I have  _ my  _ notebook back,  _ sir  _ ?" He asked tightly, his teeth gritted together as he spit the words at Tim, his eyes glittering furiously.

"Sure," Tim said easily, shrugging his shoulders as he raised the notebook above their heads, smirking when Rhys tried and failed to snatch it away. "Right after you finish your detention, I'll give it back." He said, winking when Rhys' hands clenched, but he gave no other response. "Why don't you take your seat, mister Strongfork and get started on the classwork you didn't do today, then you can make a start on the homework, right?"

Rhys' lips twisted into a sneer, his fists quivering at his sides for a long pause, his eyes glimmering with fury as they met Tim's similarly intent gaze. Finally the younger relented, throwing himself petulantly into his chair and scowling at his teacher furiously, as Tim winked and turned away, walking back to his desk with a mildly perplexed frown; wondering why it was that his heart seemed to have picked up its tempo.

The first hour, they were silent. Rhys scribbling with harsh, stabbing motions, likely tearing his pages as he caught up on the previous two hours of work; while Tim silently graded the rest of his students' work, flicking occasional glances at his stubbornly troublesome student. Entering into the second hour however, Tim dropped his pen on his desk, his eyes casually looking the young man over as he tried to work out what his problem was. He was certainly not lacking in the looks department, with carefully messy curls, stormy eyes of brown and blue; and pouty red lips, though they were currently pulled into a tight grimace. Tim narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, glancing at the notebook he'd confiscated. With a brief moment of hesitation, he slid the notebook before him and flipped it open to the first page, his brows immediately rising when he found himself looking down at a stunningly detailed portrait.

Tim frowned, tracing the intricate details of the drawing with his fingertip, as his eyes flicked up to his petulant student; who was still furiously stabbing at his paper. He lowered his gaze, turning the pages quietly and slowly looking through what appeared to be a graphic novel. An erotic, graphic novel; in which Tim  _ himself _ appeared to have a leading role. He swallowed heavily, his eyes dragging over the various depictions of increasingly sexual encounters. He shifted his weight in his seat, trying and failing to tell himself he wasn't aroused by the drawings.

He paused at one small sequence of drawings which caught his eye in particular, only a few pages but clearly a favourite sequence from the added colour to complete the pictures. His fingers shook as he dragged them over his mouth, his eyes locked onto the first scene of himself,  _ spanking _ Rhys over his desk. He flicked his gaze across the small sequence, undeniably drawn to the things which were depicted; despite knowing he shouldn't be.

Tim swallowed hard, his eyes returning to the first drawing. He stared at the image, at the carefully captured awe in Rhys expression, at the piercing attentiveness in his own mismatched; blue and green eyes behind him, as his hand connected with the younger's bare ass. He drew in a quiet, shaky breath as he lifted his eyes to watch Rhys scribble across his page, his fingers tapping softly to the drawing as he felt his trousers grow tight and restrictive over his unquenchable desire.

With the notebook dangling from his hand and finger keeping the appropriate page ready, Tim stood slowly, walking to the lecture room door and discreetly checking the hallway, before closing and locking the door quietly. He found his arousal spiked considerably, when Rhys appeared to remain oblivious of his actions; though Tim noticed the angry slashing of his pen had eased slightly. With slow, deliberate steps, Tim walked around the class to Rhys' desk, his heart rate increasing with every step he took.

Finally he came to a stop behind Rhys, drawing in a deep and slow breath, as he reached forward with his free hand and gripped the back of Rhys' chair. Tim pursed his lips briefly, before he slowly leaned over Rhys' shoulder, nudging his class work aside and setting his open notebook before him instead. "Now… I think we need to have a little discussion, mister Strongfork." He said slowly, relishing the small shiver he both felt and saw travel down Rhys spine. "You see, this work; while incredibly talented, is  _ highly _ inappropriate…" He said, leaning closer to murmur the words quietly in Rhys ear. "I mean, this kind of behaviour..? From a teacher?" He whispered lewdly, a grin curling his lips as he watched Rhys' hands grip the edge of the table. "What's wrong, mister Strongfork? Cat got your tongue?" He teased, hesitating for a heartbeat, before lifting his hand from Rhys' chair and splaying it across his back, slowly dragging his fingers up Rhys' spine.

"... I'm very sorry, sir." Rhys said thickly, his breath catching as he licked his lips, his body trembling beneath Tim's hand, as it settled on the back of his neck; forcing his eyes to remain on his drawing. "I don't know what came over me. Maybe I just… felt like I needed punishing." He suggested, an undeniably excited shiver rippling over his skin at his words. "Maybe, I thought you're the only one strong enough to set me straight… given my," he paused, shifting in his seat awkwardly; drawing Tim's attention to the prominent evidence of his arousal. " _ Unacceptable behaviour. _ " He finally hissed, his eyes closing in bliss as Tim squeezed the back of his neck.

"You little shit… you've been planning this for some time, haven't you?" Tim demanded, though he found he was more amused than annoyed by the revelation. "What was it first got you all hot for the teacher, huh? What drove you to wanna offer up your ass?" He asked, chuckling darkly as he flicked his gaze to Rhys' drawing, squeezing the back of his neck. "Literally, by the looks of it."

Rhys hesitated a full half a second before a soft whine escaped his throat. "I… I saw you." He finally admitted, a rough choke which tore from him reluctantly. Tim raised a brow, squeezing the back of Rhys neck in encouragement, before leaning closer to him, about to ask for more information; when the words spilled from Rhys' lips of their own accord. "Your first day… you were at the gym before classes began. I saw you." He said in a rush, as Tim felt him pause to swallow heavily. "You were… showering. Just worked out. It was beautiful. _ You _ , were beautiful. But… I knew you were out of reach. That you'd never give me what I wanted. So, I drew..." He huffed, dropping a hand from the table edge to palm his blatant hard on.

Tim sucked in a deep breath as he processed what he'd heard, recalling his first day and shaking his head at the realisation that he hadn't been so alone as he'd previously thought. He peered at Rhys, a slow smirk blossoming on his lips as he watched him touch himself without shame through his clothes. "You know…" he hummed thoughtfully, leaning so close that his lips brushed Rhys ear. "You _really_ shouldn't make assumptions about people like that." He murmured darkly, a whirl of fire spiking through his gut, as Rhys tensed in sudden,  _ hopeful  _ anticipation. "... stand up, mister Strongfork." Tim whispered in Rhys' ear, snickering softly when he shot to his feet eagerly. "Put your hands on the table, like this…" he said lowly, his hand never leaving Rhys neck, forcing him to keep his eyes on his drawing, as he leaned forward to place his palms on the table, gripping the far edge tightly.

"Now, what I want to know next…" Tim mused, fingering Rhys' expression on his drawing. "Is just how accurate this is. Not to mention, how you managed to perfect it." He added, his eyes rising to meet Rhys' stormy grey gaze. "You can start explaining any time." He said warmly, squeezing the back of Rhys' neck, before bringing his hand down sharply on his ass.

" _ Ah _ !" Rhys gasped, his fingers curling over the edge of his table as he rocked forwards on the balls of his feet, his breath shallow and excited as his jaw slackened in awe for a moment. "I-" he began, only to pause and rock forward again, when Tim connected a second swat to his ass. He began to turn, attempting to look back at Tim; but the elder's hand returned to the back of his neck, lowering his eyes once more to his drawing.

"You keep your eyes here, unless I say so." Tim ordered, squeezing briefly before removing his hand and striking Rhys' ass once more. "Now... I think I need to hear some apologies, for your behaviour." He suggested slapping his hand to Rhys' ass again; and lingering to squeeze the no doubt reddened flesh.

"Ah..!  _ Mm… _ " Rhys choked, biting his lip as he tried to catch his breath, his fingers flexing restlessly around the edge of the table. "A-apologize..?" He finally panted, glancing at Tim from the corner of his eye, his lips curling smugly as Tim narrowed his eyes. "What's to apologise-uh!" He hissed, a low moan passing his lips as Tim spanked him once more. "It seems to me that  _ my behaviour _ has got me exactly what I wanted in the first place..." He said thickly, biting his lip as Tim slapped his hand to Rhys' ass and lingered; pressed tightly against the fabric of his trousers.

Tim chuckled darkly, allowing Rhys to turn his head and eye him warily. "I wouldn't say…  _ everything  _ ." He amended, smirking as he rubbed Rhys' ass briefly. A moment later he released him, instead crowding closer and caging Rhys over his table, as he reached around him to turn the page to the next scene; tapping it with his index finger slowly. "You haven't got this yet." He said matter of factly, the words a low murmur in his ear. "Do you no longer want-?"

"I do!" Rhys yelped, immediately biting his lip; though too late to silence his guilty admission. Knowing he was caught, Rhys sucked in a deep breath, shifting his weight to unsubtly press himself back against Tim's solid erection. "I  _ do… _ I want it." He said with a shaky breath, rocking his ass back against Tim and grinning slowly, when he heard the other man barely strangle a moan.

Tim was well aware of the lines he'd already crossed with his behaviour, and he tried to reign in the desire to give in to the temptation Rhys so freely offered. For all of thirty seconds. A heartbeat later he growled, pulling away from Rhys and leaning against the back wall, watching intently as the younger remained locked in place; his first show of obedience since Tim had begun at the college last term. "... turn around." He said quietly, narrowing his eyes as Rhys slowly released the edge of his table and turned towards him. 

Brown and blue; met green and blue, the silence between them thick and heavy, intent clear as Rhys sank to his knees without further prompting. Tim drew in a deep breath through his nose running his tongue along his teeth as he lowered his eyes to his hands; and slowly unbuckled his belt. "No going back." He warned, uncertain if it was Rhys or himself he was warning.

Rhys' gaze was unflinching, his stormy eyes determined as he remained on his knees, slowly parting his lips and curling his hands in the back of his shirt. Tim's breath caught, a semi amused huff leaving him as he marvelled at Rhys' stubborn will, so determined to get what he obviously wanted.

"Alright, mister Strongfork…" Tim teased lightly, as he lowered his fly; the sound of the popping zip deafening in the otherwise quiet classroom. "Let's see how you handle a little… extra credit." He mused, smirking when Rhys' intense facade was finally broken by a small snort of amusement. "Open," Tim murmured breathlessly, his heart stalling for half a beat as he curled a hand around his hard dick and freed it from his boxers, when Rhys complied without hesitation. "Good boy." He sighed tightly, stroking himself as Rhys leaned closer, running out his tongue to trace the large underside vein from root to tip.

" _ Mmm… _ " Rhys hummed as he licked a path along Tim's cock, pausing briefly to blow cool air along the wet trails he'd left behind; relishing the small shudders and grunts which escaped the elder man. His eyes flicked upward, as he dragged his tongue through the beading pre-cum at the slit, allowing a lone whine to escape his throat, before he wrapped his lips around Tim's cock and sucked him slowly deeper into his throat.

"Well, well…" Tim breathed, his jaw hanging slack briefly as his brow furrowed, watching the intent dedication with which Rhys worked his lips back and forth over his dick. "Looks like someone _ can _ behave himself." He huffed, considering for a moment, before threading his fingers slowly into Rhys' curls. "Show me what you fantasized." He whispered, his hips driving forward as Rhys sank his mouth around his cock, a deep groan rumbling in his chest as he gripped his hair tightly.

Rhys hummed in vague agreement, redoubling his efforts as he scraped his teeth carefully along the hard shaft, saliva slicking the hot flesh as he dove back and forth hungrily. Tim groaned quietly, his fingernails scraping across Rhys' scalp lightly as the younger swirled his tongue around Tim's dick, emitting soft sounds of pleasure with every drag of his lips along the hard shaft that he made. Rhys paused, his eyes turning upward as he stretched his jaw lower, before sinking further toward Tim; his nose grazing the coarse nest of pubic hair, before he swallowed slowly.

"Fuck," Tim bit out roughly, his breathing heavier as Rhys sucked and licked at his cock with an eagerness which made Tim grit his teeth and cup the back of his head to pull him closer. He grinned down at Rhys when he gagged, his eyes watering as he peered up at Tim. "Hold it." He said thickly, rocking forward and closing his eyes briefly, before tugging Rhys back by his hair; allowing him to take a much needed gasp of air. "Heh, good boy." Tim huffed, tugging sharply and drawing Rhys to his feet by his hair and pushing him back on the table. 

"Here's the thing though," he said, one hand deftly flicking open Rhys' button and zipper, his other reaching behind them to flip the page to the final drawing Rhys had made.  "These were honestly… pretty perfect. But, this scene? I'm gonna have to change your ending a little.” He said distractedly, shoving Rhys’ lower garments down his legs and half lowering himself to remove one leg, before shoving Rhys back against the table, forcing him to sit on the edge. He paused, his breathing rapid as he stared down at Rhys exposed ass, before he began to chuckle darkly. “Shit, no wonder you’ve been such a miserable, moody little bastard in my class.” He murmured, his fingers reaching for the tail of the butt plug in Rhys’ ass, as he lifted his smug gaze to his flaming face. “How long’ve you had _this_ in? All day?” He demanded, teasing Rhys’ ass with the plug.

Rhys resisted as long as he could, his feet rising to curl around the edge of the table beneath him. “I put it in... just before I have your class.” He finally admitted, his fingers rising to claw at Tim’s shoulders as he eased the plug from him and laid it behind him on the table. “Everytime... I imagine I’m riding you. The whole class.” He hissed, as Tim rocked the head of his cock against his exposed hole. “I… I get off, listening to you talk…” He whined, his brow furrowing as Tim teased his ass with his dick.

“Hmm…” Tim mused, shaking his head in amusement as he trailed his fingers along Rhys’ jaw and forced him to meet his eyes. “Maybe next time, we’ll see how your riding skills are.” He said lowly, a slow smirk curling his lips, before he abruptly sealed them over Rhys’, causing him to gasp in surprise as he simultaneously thrust into his ass.He groaned loudly, his hands dropping to Rhys’ ass as he rocked deeper into him; the butt plug having left him well lubed and stretched already. “You’re a cocky little shit, Strongfork…” He muttered as they parted for breath, before recapturing Rhys’ lips, silencing the loud moan he’d been about to reply with. Tim moved with slow, powerful thrusts, his eyes on the drawing Rhys had made; of his head pressed to the desk while his teacher fucked him over the hard surface.  _ Another time… _ he thought, his dick throbbing as he thrust into Rhys, his tongue pressed tight against the younger males.

“Please… please…” Rhys began to babble, his lips brushing over Tim’s as he dug his fingernails into his shoulders, a deep whine erupting from his throat as his toes curled over the edge of the table, rolling his ass to meet Tim’s movements desperately. “Please- _ aah _ ..!” He cried, his jaw falling slack as Tim increased his tempo, thrusting with quick, sharp motions into Rhys and rushing them both towards their peak.

“I expect you to behave in class from now on…” Tim hissed in his ear, nipping the lobe with his teeth. “And if you can manage that…” He whispered, pausing to pant as he thrust eagerly into Rhys, pulling him closer as the younger curled his arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. “Then next time… I’ll even rim you.” He murmured, grinning lopsidedly when Rhys sucked in a deep breath and held it, as Tim finally thrust into his prostate.

“Oh  _ fuck- _ ” Rhys gasped, a wordless cry following his exclamation as his dick spurted between them. Hot semen soaked the front of Tim and Rhys’ shirts, though neither cared as Tim buried his cock deep in Rhys’ ass and captured his lips, muffling his own loud moan as his dick pulsed; flooding the tight passage with wet warmth.

Tim could hear his heart over their combined pants for breath, the rapid beat deafening to his own ears. The rough kiss which he’d drawn Rhys into slowly softened, turning almost affectionate before they parted tentatively. Tim swallowed thickly, well aware of the ramifications of his actions as he watched the emotions flit across Rhys’ face, his breathing eventually slowing to a normal rate, as he trailed a finger down the younger’s cheek. “Course... “ he murmured, swallowing thickly as he eased his dick free of Rhys’ ass carefully, picking up the plug Rhys had been wearing and re-inserting it in his ass with a small grin. “Next time should  _ probably _ be at my place instead.” He added, clearing his throat as he stepped back and rearranged his clothes. “Though, I admit… I’m gonna be looking at this desk much more fondly from now on.” He said lightly, winking at Rhys as he offered him a hand to help him down from the table.

Rhys blinked dazedly, accepting Tim’s hand as he slid from the edge of the table, landing on unsteady feet. “Next time..?” He asked, his brows rising hopefully as a nervous smile flit at the corner of his lips.

“So long as you don’t act like such a little prick in my class.” Tim repeated, helping Rhys back into his clothes. “I don’t see why not. Already damned myself anyway, so might as well repeat a few times, yeah?” He said, shrugging his shoulders as he gestured to the notebook of Rhys’ x-rated drawings. “Besides, I owe you a hard fuck.” He said, grinning slyly when Rhys huffed and rolled his eyes.

“This wasn’t a hard fuck?” He asked, raising a brow as he cocked his head, a shy smile on his lips as Tim stepped closer.

“No…” He said lowly, his arm curling around Rhys’ waist. “This was just a… beginners class.” He hummed, smirking when Rhys actually laughed. He hesitated, before capturing Rhys’ lips, aware that they’d have their issues trying to find their way, but willing to try nonetheless. 

As Rhys sighed and returned the tentative kiss, Tim found his concerns melting away; finding instead that he looked forward to where _ fate _ might take him on this new leg of the adventure which was his life.


End file.
